Tintenwunsch
by Sara-Kim
Summary: Mein Tintenwunsch für die Tintenwelt. Die Fortsetzung von Tintenblut, dem zweiten Teil von Tintenherz. Jetzt aber genug getintet: Farid möchte nicht länger ohne Staubfinger leben und das muss er auch nicht . . .


_ Mein Tintenwunsch für die Tintenwelt. Die Fortsetzung von Tintenblut, dem zweiten Teil von Tintenherz. Jetzt aber genug getintet: Farid möchte nicht länger ohne Staubfinger leben und das muss er auch nicht …_

Liebe Leser,

herzlich Willkommen in der Tintenwelt!

Anscheinend mögt ihr genau wie ich nicht länger warten, obwohl wir Glücklichen ja den letzten Teil der Trilogie noch in diesem Jahr in den Händen werden halten können. Wie dem auch sei, als ich den zweiten Band beendete, war ich in Tränen aufgelöst und wollte nicht akzeptieren, das mir mein liebster Charakter genommen werden sollte. Ich habe also wie im Wahn zwei Stunden lang geschrieben, vor meine Matratze gekniet, mit meinem Schulfüller auf sieben weiße Seiten Druckerpapier. Ich denke, ich habe es geschafft, die Welt wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, und ich wäre euch sehr dankbar, wenn ihr nach dem Lesen einen kleinen Kommentar zu meinen Ideen und meinem Schreibstil hinterlasst.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß! Eure Sara-Kim

**Tintenwunsch**

**Der neue Tintenweber von Ombra**

An dem Morgen, an dem Orpheus, Fenoglios Dichterschüler, erkannte, dass er nicht warten konnte, bis die Worte zu ihm kamen, setzte er sich noch vor dem Frühstück hin und begann zu schreiben. Er schrieb mit vor Erregung zitternden Fingern, während Staubfinger dunkelhäutiger Junge mit dem Frühstückstablett im Türrahmen stand, als hielte ihn etwas dort fest.

Als Orpheus die ersten Buchstaben aufs Papier brachte, war von unten Minervas aufgebrachte Stimme zu hören, die die Kinder von der Straße rief. Es waren in diesen Tagen zu viele Gepanzerte unterwegs. Sie waren vor Wochen gleichzeitig mit den wenigen überlebenden Soldaten Ombras gekommen und hatten Stadt und Burg mit Lärm und Angst durchzogen wie ausgelaufene Tinte, die ein Blatt Pergament überschwemmt. Zum Glück war ihre einzige Handlung bisher, Jacopo, den Enkel des Natternkopfes, auf den Thron und seine Mutter Violante die Hässliche daneben zu setzen. Doch keiner wusste, wie lange sich die Bewaffneten damit zufrieden geben würden, die Bewohner Ombras durch Schwerterklirren und unermüdliche Ritte durch die Gassen einzuschüchtern.

Ebenso wenig wusste man, wie lange der Natternkopf selbst mit dem Großteil seines Heeres noch wutentbrannt den Weglosen Wald nach demjenigen absuchen würde, der in der Geschichte, in die Orpheus geraten war, die meisten Namen trug: Zauberzunge, Eichelhäher, Büchermörder.

Orpheus ahnte, dass Mo besonders der letzte Namen missfallen würde, obwohl er nicht abstreiten konnte, dass er dieses eine Mal zutraf. Denn der Natternkopf hatte entdeckt, dass das Buch, das seine Unsterblichkeit sichern sollte, langsam zerfressen wurde von der Zeit. Die verrann. Und der Luft, die es umgab. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger war nötig, papie rund Tinte zu zerstören, und nicht mehr und nicht weniger sollte nötig sein, den Natternkopf zu töten.

Drau0ßen klapperten die Hufe eines Pferdes vorbei, doch die Gepanzerten hielt nichts auf. Wieso sollten sie auch ausgerechnet heute entdeckten, dass der Mann, den ihr Herr so verzweifelt suchte, sich direkt vor ihrer Nase in einem Kohlenkeller von Ombra verbarg, zusammen mit seiner Frau und seiner Tochter, die sie eine Hexe nannten?

Vielleicht, weil heute eine besonderer Tagh war und ein besonderer Tag war es, denn Orpheus schrieb. Hatte er die letzten Wochen damit zugebracht, Fenoglios alte Kammer und dessen Eigentümer samt dem zeternden Rosenquarz in seinen Besitz zu übernehmen, sich von verschiedenen Leuten erzählen zu lassen und ständig zu schimpfen, dass er von dieser Geschichte, in die er sich so gesehnt hatte, nichts mehr sehen konnte als ein paar heruntergekommene Häuser und das stets erwartungsvolle Gesicht von Staubfingers Jungen, so schrieb er jetzt endlich.  
„Das ist sein Name." sagte der Junge, der nun hinter ihm stand, und deutete auf eine Buchstabenfolge auf Orpheus' Papier.

„Ich dachte, du kannst nicht lesen", gab Orpheus knurrend zurück. Er schätzte es nicht, bei der Arbeit beobachtet und gestört zu werden und er schätzte schon länger nicht mehr die Gesellschaft dieses Jungen, dessen schwarze Augen so groß und verloren und zugleich hoffnungsvoll auf ihn blickten. Aber die schnellste du sicherste Art, den Jungen loszuwerden,war endlich zu schreiben, und so tat er es.

„Seinen Namen kann ich lesen." erwiderte Farid leise, während Orpheus die Feder über das Papier kratzen ließ, viel zu hastig in das Tintenfass tauchte und dann unschöne Flecken auf dem Weiß hinterließ. Doch wenn die Worte kamen, musste er sie fließen lasen, konnte sie nicht zurückhalten, oder vielmehr durfte es nicht. Ihr Sinn was wichtiger als ihr Aussehen. Die Hauptsache was, dass die kleine Hexe Meggie sie später würde lesen können, denn ihr Vater hatte seit ihrer Rückkehr nach Ombra kein Buch, kein Blatt Pergament mehr angerührt. Seine geschickten Finger scheffelten jetzt Kohlen und seinen Mund benutzte er weniger zum Reden und Lesen als vielmehr, um seine hübsche Frau zu küssen, wie Fenoglio schmunzelnd zu berichten wusste. Der Alte saß, fast wieder zufrieden, in Minervas Küche, schälte die Kartoffeln, die sie ihm hinstellte, erzählte ihren Kindern Geschichten und ließ sich bei Sonnenuntergang ins Bett schicken. Er war, nachdem er Orpheus alles beigebracht hatte, in ein ruhiges Leben geflüchtet, in der Hoffnung, dass das Gefühl der Schuld eines Tages in seinem Herzen verblassen würde wie Tinte auf Pergament.

Und er hatte Orpheus viel gelehrt. Genug, damit der neue Tintenweber von Ombra sich nun die Finger blutig schreiben konnte, um die einzige Figur aus dem „Tintenherz" wieder lebendig zu machen, die er geliebt hatte.

Gemocht hatte er viele. Er mochte den Schwarzen Prinzen und seinen Bären, die sich nun im Weglosen Wald mit den restlichen Räubern herumtrieben und den Natternkopf auf falsche Fährten führten.

Er mochte auch die wunderschöne Brianna, die seit Cosimos Tod im Haus des Kesselflickers neben ihnen wohnte.

Auch Roxane, Briannas Mutter, hatte er gemocht, bis die Schönheit und das Herz der Frau von soviel Trauer, Wut und Bitterkeit zerfressen wurde, dass sich ihr niemand mehr nähern mochte bis auf ihren Sohn Jehan.

Aber geliebt, richtiggehend vergöttert, hatte er Staubfinger, den Feuertänzer, dessen Freiheitsdrang und Geschick einmalig waren in beiden Welten, die Orpheus bisher besucht hatte.

„Schreib schneller!" befahl plötzlich Farid in seinem Rücken mit einer Stimme, als kratzte Sand über Papier. „Ich will die Blätter Meggie bringen, bevor die Gepanzerten die nächste Runde reiten."

Meggie. Der Junge sagte selten einen Satz, in dem ihr Name nicht vorkam. Und wenn er Minervas Haus in Begleitung dieser beiden Marder verließ, dann meist, um sich mit dem Mädchen am Brunnen zu treffen, wo sie einander sicherlich umarmten und küssten und närrische Dinge ins Ohr flüsterten.

Fast beneidete Orpheus den Jungen um diese Liebe, denn er selbst war schon so lange nicht mehr verliebt gewesen, dass er dieses Gefühl gänzlich vergessen hatte. Doch wenn er erst einmal fertig geschrieben hatte, und Staubfinger zurück geholt und alle geändert hatte, was ihm und auch dem alten, wirren Fenoglio in dieser Welt missfiel, dann würde er bald genug Zeit und Muße finden, sich in Ombra umzusehen und sich in einem der Wirtshäuser, in denen sie dann feiern würden bis zum Morgen, ein junges, hübsches Mädchen zu suchen.

Und die Worte flossen aus der Feder, als hätte Orpheus ihr eine Wunde zugefügt und ließe sie nun ausbluten. Nur floss schwarze Tinte aus ihr statt rotem Blut.

„Mach schneller!" drängte wieder der Junge, während er von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Und wieder knurrte Orpheus eine Anwort.

Und er schrieb Worte, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen wie ein Fieber. Er schrieb „Weiße Frauen" und „Ewigkeit" und „Feuerspiele, die ihresgleichen suchten, doch nie fanden". Und er schrieb „Begeisterung" und „Mitgefühl" und „unerwarteter Entschluss, gütig und schön wie ein Frühlingsmorgen".

Farid riss ihm die beschriebenen Blätter aus den schmerzenden Händen, kaum dass Orpheus den letzten Punkt gesetzt hatte wie ein trotziges Aufstampfen. Schließlich kämpfte er gegen den Tod.

„Ist es das?" fragte der Junge atemlos und starrte auf die Buchstaben, als könnten seine schwarzen gierigen Augen die Bedeutung aus ihnen heraus brennen.

„Ja, das ist es und es ist gut! Bring es nur deiner kleinen Hexe." Sagte Orpheus und ließ sich erschöpft auf sein Bett fallen. Er hörte mit halbem Ohr Farid die Treppe hinunter poltern und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.

Dass er schreiben konnte, wusste er. Ebenso wie er wusste, dass Meggie seine Buchstaben zum Leben erwecken konnte. Jetzt musste sich nur noch herausstellen, ob er die Geschichte seines Namenträgers eng genug mit der Staubfingers verflochten hatte, um seine Lieblingsfigur für immer an sich zu binden.

**Zauberzunges Hexentochter**

Meggie erwartete Farid noch nicht so früh am Morgen. Sie hatten sich in den letzten Wochen angewöhnt, sich beim ersten Dämmerlicht am Brunnen zu treffen, der an der südlichen Stadtmauer stand. Resa hatte ihr erzählt, dass sich dort früher die jungen Mädchen getroffen hatten, um zu singen, sich die Haare zu flechten und den vorüberschlendernden Burschen, die von der Arbeit heimgingen, schöne Augen zu machen. Meggie gefiel diese Vorstellung, auch wenn sich in diesen Tagen niemand außer ihr und Farid mehr am Brunnen versammelte, da die Gepanzerten Runde um Runde durch die Stadt ritten.

Resa ließ sie stets mit einem Lächeln gehen, und Mo ließ sie nur gehen, weil er wusste, dass Farid jeden Schleichweg und Schlupfwinkel Ombras kannte und er so seine Tochter zumindest in diesem Punkt in Sicherheit wissen konnte.

Farid hatte sch seit ihrer Ankunft Ombra angeeignet wie ein eifriger Leser die Worte eines Buches. Er war, wenn er nicht für Orpheus arbeitete, herumgestromert, war hier und dort eingestiegen, war vor Gepanzerten und Bäckern geflohen, mit einem entwendeten Zuckerkuchen und hatte am nächsten Tag die Bäckersfrau mit einem Strauß Blumen besänftigt, die nur er an den Stadtmauern und an wilden Flussufern zu finden vermochte.

Als er an diesem Vormittag kam, hatte er keine Blumen und keinen Kuchen für Meggie dabei. Der schwer atmende Junge presste etwas viel Kostbareres an die Brust.

Er polterte die Treppe zum Kohlenkeller hinunter, dass Meggie, Mo und Resa erschrocken zusammenzuckten in der Erwartung, die Gepanzerten nähmen dieses Haus nun ein, in der ein mutiger Kohlenhändler sie aufgenommen hatte.

„Himmel, Farid!" stieß Mo hervor, als er wieder zu Atem kam. „Sonst schleichst du immer so. Ist etwas passiert?"

Farid nickte stumm und seine Augen suchten Meggie in der rußigen Schwärze des Kellers, die nur durch ein paar Kerzen auf einer umgedrehten Holzkiste erhellt wurde.

Meggie trug graue Kleider und hatte die Hände von der morgendlichen arbeit schon geschwärzt. Sie sortierten und packten die Kohlen des Händlers, säuberten Kisten, Schippen und Handkarren und über diese Tätigkeit waren Meggies helle Harre schon stumpf geworden.

„Guten Morgen, Farid." Sagte sie verschämt und wischte die schmutzigen Hände an ihrem Kittel ab. Sich am Abend mit ihm zu treffen war daher von Vorteil, dass sie sich vorher ausgiebig waschen und bürsten konnte. Jetzt blieben ihr nur ein verlegenes Lächeln und die Frage, wie sie es geschafft hatte, sich in so kurzer Zeit so dreckig zu machen.

Allerdings schien ihre Aufmachung den barfüßigen Jungen nicht zu stören. Vielleicht, weil er selbst so aussah, als hätte man ihn abwechselnd durch Tintenfässer, Sandgruben und Mehlbottiche gezogen. Ja, Farid kam wirklich viel herum in Ombra.

Resa räusperte sich einmal, stützte ihr Kinn auf die Kohlenschaufel und blickt den Jungen erwartungsvoll an.

Farid blinzelte, als erwachte er aus einem Traum, zog die Nase hoch und nahm den Blick von Meggie, um sich statt ihrer auf die Worte zu konzentrieren, die er sagen wollte.

„Guten Morgen! Bitte entschuldigt die frühe Störung, aber ich muss mit Meggie reden. Es ist wichtig!"

„Staubfinger!" entfuhr es Meggie und Farid nickte.

Sofort löste sich Meggie aus dem Schatten des Kellers und zog Farid an der Hand hinter sich her zur Treppe.

„Meggie!" sagte ihr Vater mit einer Stimme wie Papier, scharf und dünn zugleich.

„Mo, du weißt, dass ich es tun muss!" Meggie war eigenständiger geworden in den letzten Wochen. Und auch eigensinniger. Eigensinnig wie eine blaue Fee, hatte Feniglio gesagt. Die Zeit, die sie fast ununterbrochen mit ihren Eltern im Keller verbrachte; schließlich befanden sie sich auf der Flucht; hatten sie und ihr Vater zu zahlreichen Diskussionen genutzt. Diese waren nie in Streit ausgeartet, dafür liebten sie einander zu sehr, doch sie hatten Grenzen gezogen. Meggie löste sich allmählich von ihrem Vater. Und während er sich geschworen hatte, nie wieder etwas zu lesen, hing Meggies junges Herz noch immer an der Vorstellung, dass sie mit Worten diese Welt wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen würde. Ebenso wie Farids Herz.

„Mädchen." Sagte Mo und klang so traurig, dass Farid ihn nicht ansehen konnte. Doch dann flüsterte er: „Ich verstehe." Und Meggie zerrte Farid die Treppe hoch und aus dem Haus auf die Straße, über die die Sonnenstrahlen fluteten wie ausgelaufene Tinte über nasses Pergament. Die Luft füllte sich mit Wärme und Helligkeit und aus dem verschlafenen Morgen wurde Tag.

Am Brunnen warf Meggie einen ersten Blick auf die Blätter, die Orpheus mit seiner schönen, ausfüllenden Handschrift beladen hatte. Das Papier wog schwer in ihren Händen. Und Orpheus schrieb so anders als Fenoglio. Die Worte ähnelten einander, doch die Sätze waren länger. Orpheus´ Schrift war viel lesbarer als Fenoglios Gekrakel und auch seine Absicht war klarer daraus zu verstehen. Sie schimmerte zu Meggie zwischen den Zeilen empor wie ein schwarz beschriebenes Pergament unter einem leeren weißen.

„Was ist?" fragte Farid mit angsterfüllter Stimme. Er saß neben Meggie an den runden, kühlen Steinbrunnen gelehnt, die Zehen im Sand vergraben. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Meggie schüttelte den Kopf und spürte, wie sie mit jedem Wort, das sie las, wütender wurde. Jeder Buchstabe schien sie zu stechen wie eine spitze Nadel.

„Das kann ich so nicht lesen! Das ist viel zu gefährlich!" brachte sie schließlich mit mutloser Stimme hervor und hob suchend den Blick, wie sie es schon seit Wochen tat auf der Suche nach etwas Schönem, das ihr Hoffnung zu geben vermochte. Doch in den Straßen gab es nur verrammelte Fenster und Türen, Wachhunde und Gepanzerte. Und in Orpheus´ Worten gab es nur Tricks und Fallen und ein lockendes Versprechen, das ihr schon jetzt zuviel Schmerz zufügte.

Doch aus dem Schmerz wurde Zorn und aus dem Zorn Trotz, fein durchsetzt mit eigener Hoffnung.

„Farid, ich brauche einen Stift!"

Wortlos, doch mit fragender Miene reichte er ihr eine Feder, die er am Morgen, nachdem er beim Bäcker Brot besorgt hatte, beim Hühnerhändler für Orpheus geholt hatte.

„Ich habe keine Tinte." sagte er betrübt, als Maggie den Kopf schüttelte und sich dann suchend umsah.

„Hat er es nicht richtig gemacht?" Wie immer, wen Meggie selbst fuchsteufelswild war, wurde Farid traurig. Er wartete schon so lange auf Staubfinger, oder auf ein gutes Wort von Roxane, der er trotz ihrer Verachtung für ihn stets frische Milch und Zuckergebäck für Jehan brachte. Roxane war nicht in ihr Haus außerhalb der Stadt zurückgekehrt. Sie bewohnte eine Kammer in der Nähe des Osttores, vergrub sich dort in Harm und Kummer und hatte bisher niemandem gesagt, wohin sie Staubfinger gebracht hatte.

Und Farid wartete und wartete und drängte und flehte, so dass er jetzt keine Kraft mehr zu haben schien, um seine so schnell wieder verlorene Hoffnung zu beweinen oder den hinterhältigen Orpheus zu verfluchen.

„Die Gewohnheit ist sehr mächtig." hatte Resa einmal der ratlosen Meggie gesagt. „Und di Aufgaben des Alltags helfen dabei, jemanden vergessen zu lassen."

„Farid vergisst Staubfinger nicht!" hatte Meggie gerufen. „Niemals!"

„Nein." hatte Resa gesagt. „Aber sein Herz kann nicht so viel Kraft und Blut für die Trauer um ihn aufbringen wie in den ersten Tagen. Sonst könnte Farid nicht weiterleben." Das hatte Meggie verstanden. Mo hatte seine Frau auch in all den Jahren nicht vergessen, doch er hatte mehr Herzkraft und –blut für sein Leben aufbringen müssen, und für seine Tochter.

„Meggie!" Farid nahm sie fest am Arm. „Was ist denn?"

„Die Geschichte fesselt Staubfinger an Orpheus! Das werde ich nicht zulassen!"

„An Orpheus? Aber der kennt ihn doch gar nicht! ICH will ihn doch zurückhaben. Ich teile ihn sogar mit Roxane und ihrem Rotzjungen und jeder Feuerelfe und jedem Marder dieser Welt, wenn er nur wiederkommt." Farid sah sie atemlos an, als suchte er in ihren Augen etwas, das sein aufgewühltes Herz beruhigte.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde die Geschichte verändern." versprach Meggie, griff prüfend in die staubige Tasche ihres Kittels und förderte mit einem triumphierenden Lachen ein Stück Kohle zutage. „Nun, damit kann man auch schreiben."

„Du willst die Geschichte verändern!" fragte Farid ungläubig und mit einer Spur aufsteigenden Ärgers und Vorwurfs in der Stimme.

„Ich kann alleine nichts schreiben, dass es zusammenpasst. Aber ich kann durchaus ein paar Sätze umformen oder streichen, so dass Staubfinger nicht als Sklave dieses größenwahnsinnigen Schreiberlings zurückkommt. Ich habe das Schreiben geübt." erklärte und verteidigte sich Meggie sofort. Und geübt hatte sie. Nacht für Nacht hatte sie bei flackerndem Kerzenschein an der Kiste gesessen, die ihnen als Tisch diente, und hatte mit steifen Fingern die Worte aufs Papier gebannt, die ihr müder Verstand formte. Es waren meist schwere, träge Worte, passend für schwere Zeiten, doch in manchen Nächten war die Erinnerung an Farids Kuss noch so lebendig, dass sie alle Erschöpfung verscheuchte und die Worte sich wie fröhliche Feen aufs Papier setzten und Meggie entgegenlachten, wenn sie sie noch einmal las.

Mo gefiel das nicht, doch er hatte ihrem Argument, jemand müsse Fenoglio und zur Not eben auch diesem Orpheus nun einmal dabei helfen, diese Welt wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, irgendwann nichts mehr entgegen gesetzt. Meggie hoffte, dass er tief in seinem Herzen verstand, dass sie nur versuchte, eine Welt zu retten, die sie lieb gewonnen hatte. Und mit dieser Welt viele Menschen in ihr.

„Musst du viel ändern?" fragte Farid, wieder versöhnte und die Stimme klebrig von aufkeimender Hoffnung.

„Nein, die Geschichte ist an sich sehr schön. Kennst du die Geschichte von Orpheus und Eurydike? Ich kenne sie nicht mehr ganz, aber ich weiß noch, dass Orpheus seiner verstorbenen Geliebten in die Unterwelt gefolgt ist und dort für die Totengötter so lange sang und dichtete, bis sie hin und Eurydike gehen ließen. Verstehst du, weil ihnen sein Gesang so gut gefallen hatte. So etwas Ähnliches hat unser Orpheu auch mit Staubfinger vor."

„Die weißen Frauen lassen Staubfinger gehen, weil er für sie so schön mit dem Feuer zaubert." sagte Farid und Meggie strahlte ihn an.

„Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Staubfinger einfach alles weiß. Alles, was er wusste, als er noch gelebt hat. Alles, was Orpheus für ihn geplant hat. Und dann wird er die Wahl treffen, zu wem er gehören möchte." erzählte Meggie aufgeregt, während de mit dem kratzigen Kohlestück bereits auf dem Papier herumstrich.

„Wenn er sich nur für mich entscheidet." sagte Farid leise und unsicher.

„Natürlich wird er das!" rief Meggie. „Er liebt dich schließlich!"

Farid wurde rot wie immer, wenn Meggie von Liebe sprach, was sie umso öfter tat, je älter sie wurde.

„Weißt du, Orpheus hat Staubfinger ziemlich dumm gehalten. Ich denke, er unterschätzt ihn. Mit all dem Wissen, das ich ihm zurückgebe, wird Staubfinger schnell wieder in dieser Welt Fuß fassen. Und dann können wir uns daran machen, die Tintenwelt ein für allemal zu retten!"

Meggies Stimme klang kämpferisch und voller Mut. Und so fühlte sich auch Farid bald wieder wacher und lebendiger, und während Meggie schrieb, schlang er einen Arm um sie und bettete seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter.

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie so da; Meggie änderte und Farid hoffte. Kein spielendes Kind, kein Hund, kein Gepanzerte störte sie.

Als die Turmuhr am Marktplatz Mittag schlug und damit das dumpfe Hämmern in den Schmieden, das Sägen in den Schuppen und das Rattern der Räder für kurze Zeit zum Schweigen brachte, sah Meggie hoch, direkt in Farids Gesicht, und nickte lächelnd.

„Lass es mich so versuchen!"

Er nickte, ließ sie aufstehen, blieb aber selbst am Brunnen sitzen und sah blinzeln hoch in die Sonne. Meggie ging auf und ab und atmete tief, bis sie fühlte, dass ihr Herz zur Ruhe gekommen war und sich alle ihre Gedanken ordneten. Dann begann sie zu lesen.

Sie hatte nicht mehr gelesen, seit sie Orpheus seinen Cerberus hergelesen hatte im Austausch gegen ein paar lange, liebevolle Briefe für Elinor und Darius, die in ihrer Welt sicher schon sehnsüchtig auf ihre Heimkehr warteten.

Doch sie erkannte sofort das vertraute, fließende Gefühl, das die Buchstaben sorgfältig und zärtlich vom Papier pflückte wie reife Früchte von einem Baum, das sie zusammensetzte zu machtvollen Worten und diese dann wachsen ließ in Meggies Mund, bis diese sie aussprach. Sie las und schickte die Worte mit soviel Liebe, Kraft und Vorsicht in die Welt, dass sie gar nicht anders konnten, als sich zu entfalten und zu wirken.

Meggie schmeckte noch die Worte des letzten Satzes auf ihrer kribbelnden Zunge, auf ihren warmen Lippen, als sie die ersten zaghaften Schritte hörte.

„Staubfinger war geschwächt und überwältigt, doch seine Füße fanden den Weg sicher als wäre er nie fort gewesen zurück in sein Leben."

Die Sonne, die auf Farids Gesicht schien, verschwand. Ein schatten schob sich zwischen sie und den Jungen und dieser sprang mit einem Schrei auf, als er Staubfinger erkannte, der vor ihn getreten war. Der Junge klammerte sich an den Feuerspucker wie ein Ertrinkender und gab schluchzende Laute von sich wie ein junger Hund. Meggie sah, dass Staubfingers Miene tatsächlich erschöpft und verwundert war, doch zugleich war es auch voll von Liebe und Freude.

Er drückte Farid an sich und hielt ihn dann auf Armlänge ein Stück von sich weg, um ihn zu betrachten; vielleicht auf der Suche nach neuen Brandblasen. Farid zeigte ihm grinsend seine Handflächen, wischte sich eine staubige Spur Tränen aus dem Gesicht und deutete dann mit dem Kopf auf Meggie.

„Zauberzunges Hexentochter, natürlich." sagte Staubfinger rau und leise. Er klopfte Farid noch einmal au den Rücken und ging dann auf Meggie zu.

„Du und dieser Orpheus, nicht wahr? Er ist ein durchtriebener, gewitzter Kerl, aber ihr zwei seid wohl zu schlau für ihn."

Meggie nickte. Sie fühlte sich geschmeichelt und auf seltsame Art auch erleichtert, Staubfingers narbiges Gesicht zu sehen, obwohl er ihr und ihrer Familie viel Kummer bereitet hatte. Umgekehrt war es ja nicht anders gewesen. Vielleicht könnte ja jetzt alles anders werden.

Sie war überrascht, als Staubfinger unbeholfen kurz einen Arm um ihre Schulter legte, eine beiden unbekannte Geste der Dankbarkeit.

„Wo willst du jetzt hin? Was willst du machen? Bist du müde? Hast du Hunger?" fragte Farid und Staubfinger hob lachend eine Hand.

„Nicht so hastig. Ich bin gerade von den weißen Frauen und ihrem kalten Königreich zurückgekehrt. Ich brauche etwas Zeit, um mich zu sammeln. Außerdem sehe ich nicht, dass du etwas zu essen dabei hast."

„Ich klau dir etwas." sagte Farid mit einem schiefen grinsen und Meggie sah ihn strafend an.

„Nein, danke. Ich würde ich gern ausruhen und zwar in einem richtigen bett. Sag bitte deinen Eltern, dass ich wieder da bin, Meggie. Und meinetwegen auch Orpheus, wenn du ihn siehst. Ich werde mich bei Gelegenheit bei ihm bedanken. Ich würde jetzt gerne nach Roxane sehen und sich möchte ich mitnehmen, Farid. Mir scheint, ihre solltet euch langsam anfreunden."

Farid zog ein Gesicht, doch dann sprang er leichtfüßig wie ein Fohlen neben Staubfinger die Straße hinunter, Meggie noch eine Kusshand zuwerfend.

„Ich werd´ mich heute Abend bedanken!" rief er ihr zu und wurde von Staubfinger prompt gerügt für dieses freche Versprechen, doch Megie lachte und winkte.

Dann ging sie zurück mit einem vollen Herzen, schwer von Erleichterung und Freude, von Hoffnung und Glück. All diese Gefühle wollte sie rasch zu ihren Eltern tragen und damit den Kohlenkeller und den Tag erhellen.

„Diese Geschichte nimmt ein gutes Ende!" murmelte sie, als sie die Stufen zum Keller hinunter stieg. „Und sie hat gerade eben damit angefangen."

* * *

Vielen, lieben Dank für´s Lesen! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! 

Für die Harry-Potter-Fans unter euch habe ich noch einen Tipp: Meine Geschichte** "Harry Potter und das Ende der Zeit"**. Diese entstand ebenfalls, als ich mich mit dem "Tod" eines Charakters, in diesem Falle Sirius, nicht abfinden wollte. Ich habe 1 1/2 Jahre an diesem sechsten Band geschrieben und würde mich freuen, wenn er bei dem einen oder anderen noch etwas Beachtung findet. Dazu gehören noch einige **"Extras"**.

Des Weiteren habe ich für alle Herr-der-Ringe-Liebhaber ein schön ausformuliertes Ende ebenfalls unter diesem Namen ins Netz gestellt: _"Dem Ende entgegen"_. Falls ihr also wissen wollte, was der gute Herr Tolkien mit seinen Figuren vorhatte, nachdem sie den Ringkrieg gewonnen haben, geringfügig angereichtert durch meine Phantasie, der sollte sich dort einmal umsehen. Außerdem zwei hübsche Gedichte, _"Über Frodo und Sam"_ und _"Mein Auenland"_, die teils in der Schule, teils aus Lust und Laune heraus entstanden sind -> alle unter dem Titel **"Nachrichten aus Mittelerde"**.

Viele Grüße, eure Sara-Kim!


End file.
